


Giantess Story Club- Beyond Fairy Law

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Snakebit1995 Adaptations, adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an adaptation of the Giantess Story Club comic Beyond the Law, Brandish is subject to some experiments in prison and they give her some amazing powers.Contains- Giantess, Adaptation





	Giantess Story Club- Beyond Fairy Law

_Italics indicate thinking_

**More Giantess stuff, this time of Beyond the Law, it’s a similar concept to Above the Law but not the same Universe (As far as I know)**

* * *

 

 **NO POV  
** In a small prison where they keep women with almost no rights some medical experimenting was taking place. One of the prisoners here was a woman named Brandish Mu. Tall, short green hair, modest body, but a bad attitude.

“Looks like Dr. Strauss and her lab coats are making the rounds again.” Brandish told her roommate, a skinny blonde named Lucy “I thought today would be a good day.”

“Hmm, I might be getting side effects.” Lucy pouted grabbing her ample bosom “I think I went up another cupsize.”

“Maybe I should check.” Brandish let out a sexy growl and rubbed Lucy side.

“Hmm…” the blonde blushed.

“Brandish come here.” A voice said “You’re next Lucy.”

Brandish sighed and walked up to the cell doors where a tall doctor with long white hair took her arm when she reached out. Dr. Mirajane Strauss, the one leading the experiments here was considered beautiful but also a bit cruel.

“Stick it in deep.” Brandish teased.

Mira poked something into her before turning to the guard “Report and observations to-.”

“Got ya!” Brandish stabbed Mira with her own needle.

“AH!” she gasped “You bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Oh relax, I’m already on the chopping block here anyway.” Brandish shrugged her off.

“Just report any observations.” Mira told the guard checking her own arm “Good…it was empty.”

Most of the day passed without note, but as the sun started setting Brandish began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

“Ha…ha…what did that bitch do to me.” She moaned leaning on her cell doors “I feel my body…changing.”

“Are you alright?” Lucy asked.

“UGH!” Brandish was gritting her teeth, her body felt like it was being pulled in two different directions.

“HA!” Lucy jumped back “You’re…you’re growing!”

Brandish panted and moaned more and more as her top split and her tits surged forward like beachballs, her ass ripped through her pants and her back popped up higher and higher.

“Yes!” she moaned “It feels so good~”

“Brandish!” Lucy gasped seeing her now topless friend towering nearly three feet over her.

“Oh I’m so fucking horny!” Brandish grabbed the blonde and planted a hot kiss on her, their tongues twirling together.

Brandish pushed Lucy against the wall and yanked her orange prison suit pants down, diving her tongue right into the girl.

“OHHHH!” Lucy’s eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure then she too heard ripping and looked down to see her breast pushing up on her top “Uhh Brandish!”

“Hmm, your pussy tastes so good!” the tall girl moaned back as her tongue moved with perfect pleasure-seeking motion.

“Brandish look!” Lucy yelled.

“What?” the green haired girl pulled herself away from the pleasure only to see Lucy was even taller too, taller than her and struggling to fit in her cell “Whoa…looks like the rest of your body caught up with your tits.”

“This is seriosus!” Lucy pouted “We need to call-.”

“Shush.” Brandish kissed her, their big tits smushing together like marshmallows in a smore “Don’t you see, if we keep growing we can escape this hell hole.”

Brandish moved back down and started eating Lucy out with double the vigor, the blonde moaning and feeling herself grow.

“S-Stop!” she panted and moaned as the ceiling began to crack from her size “I…I…OHHH FUCK!”

Lucy burst through a wall with Brandish sucking on one of her tits, her body flying out into the cafeteria.

“OHHH FUCK YESSS!” The blonde moaned.

The roof and walls crumbled around the two, kicking up dust and rubble.

“Brandy I need help.” Lucy whined.

“Nope.” The green haired girl smirked back before kissing her “You need to get bigger.”

“Ohh~” Lucy moaned as Brandish rubbed her pussy.

As Brandish started egging Lucy on the prison was rumbling from their growth.

“What’s that noise?” Mira wondered standing in the upper level courtyard.

“HAAAA!” Lucy let out a loud moan as she burst through another wall.

“MOVE!” Mira pushed some people away.

“OHH!” Lucy’s giant head moaned and twisted with pleasure.

“This is going better than I thought.” Brandish laughed crawling out “Good job Lucy, you’ve gotten big enough to destroy this place while I escape.”

“Escape?” Lucy asked “I thought we were…partners? I loved you!”

“Hahaha.” Brandish let out a booming laugh “I’m not in prison because I’m nice. Oh…”

She looked down and saw Mira, and a small prison officer with blue hair named Levy.

“It’s you two.” She smirked grabbing them “Where do you think you’re going?”

“HMM!” Mira growled as she was squeezed.

“I could thank you for powering me up but instead I think I’ll use you to escape.” Brandish smiled leaning back towards the giant Lucy “How about you grow a little for me?”

“Brandish…” Lucy whimpered still in a haze.

“I’m not heartless so I’ll give you a goodbye gift for being helpful.” Brandish kissed her huge lips.

“OHH!” Lucy moaned surging up again.

“See it feels good.” Brandish laughed.

Lucy pushed back, her head and shoulders breaking the outer wall of the prison.

“Whoa.” Brandish laughed and smiled at Mira in her hand “She’s getting bigger than I thought thanks for the gift doc! But…I’m going to need more of you.”

She snatched up a variety of guards and prisoners till she had a whole handful.

“This should be enough.” She held them in her hands like a bouquet of tiny flowers “HMMM!”

She licked them, dragging her massive tongue over their bodies.

“YUCK!” Some of the girls whined.

“I think some of it was in my mouth!” Levy coughed.

“Well here’s my good by gift.” The massive Brandish spread Lucy, who was now twice her size, legs and jammed all her captives up her cooch.

“Ohh it feels good!” Lucy moaned rubbing her pussy a bit.

The prison was on a platform out at sea, and now Lucy’s hair and the back of her head were wet with seawater, waves crashing around her.

“Bye now.” Brandish laughed stomping off , the water churning under her.

“This is worse than I could have imagined.” Mira hissed sliding around inside Lucy’s vagina.

Inside Lucy the women squirmed and struggled to get free as suddenly Lucy moaned from an increase in pressure inside her tight walls. Levy, the patrol guard that Brandish licked, was suddenly having a growth spurt of her own.

“HNGH!” Levy was pushing on the walls, her hands digging into Lucy’s insides as her chest blossomed and her height grew.

“What the hell?!” Mira gasped.

“Yes…yes~~~” Lucy screamed rubbing her pussy as the prison was smashed under her ass “I’m cumming!!!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Brandish was continuing her trip towards the shore, having fun smashing a few boats along the way.

“I wonder how huge I can get?” she smirked wading towards the city.

* * *

 

**Back at the prison platform.**

They had managed to contain Lucy and stop any more growing out of Levy, but now Mira was phoning in a report to her bosses.

“Yes it would appear Patient Zero is somewhat contagious.” She sighed “On of the infected grew miles tall, yet another grew only a mere 20 feet. I understand the situation is dire- I need to call you back.”

Mira looked over to see Levy on a bit of a rampage, grabbing a soldier and jamming his cock into her large frame.

“YESS!” The blue haired girl moaned.

* * *

 

**Back in the city.**

Brandish had already started making her giant self known in the city, sending people running or grabbing them up herself.

“I wonder what it feels like?” she smirked jamming a few people up her pussy “Hmm, damn I’m so big I can’t feel them.”

She looked up at a few of the skyscrapers and smirked when suddenly the top started getting closer.

“I’m growing again!” she laughed as her elbow broke apart a building “HAHAHA!”

She smirked looking down at one of the tallest buildings in the city “Hello big boy~”

“HMMM!” she lowered her pussy down on the spire “Fuck tighter fit than I thought.”

Brandish braced herself on another building, crushing the top floors, as she rocked her hips a bit, the antenna on top of the building rubbing and teasing her insides. She fell forward and crushed a few blocks, snapping her dildo building in half like a twig.

“Shit am I too big?” she growled looking at a billboard for a car “I always wanted to drive one of those, too big now to enjoy the little things I suppose…hmm?”

Suddenly she shrunk back to normal size.

“Well then…”

Meanwhile the people that had been freed from Brandish pussy were still trying to get help when one of them, a young girl named Shelia, had a shocking growth spurt, growing multiple feet tall and gaining larger and larger breasts.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest expansion/giantess ideas you’d like to see and support the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
